Beautiful Disaster
by solitaireclay07
Summary: It's a boring day, and Prufrock Prep is closed down. A certain poet is trying to write her first song, but her mind keeps drifting elsewhere. Kladora.


This is my first ASoUE fic, and it just basically just a fluffy short story and all that. Yeah, it's a Kladora. I've basically became _obsessed_ with that couple ever since I saw the movie. And I was a fan while reading the books too, just not as much. Alright, onto the story.

_Disclaimer_: I _don't_ own A Series of Unfortunate Events. I doubt I ever will. And I also don't own the song "Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson. So don't try to sue me.

* * *

Sometimes the most unfortunate thing to happen could be a fortunate thing for another person. 

"The most unfortunate thing that could happen just happened," Nero's voice came over the speaker system heard throughout the whole campus of the school. "This is _not_ a fortunate thing for anyone. The pipes running throughout the school are leaking and for _the safety of the students_, I have to keep you in your rooms for today. So, unfortunately, there is no school today. This is truly an unfortunate event."

In the "Orphans Shack", Klaus stopped at the door, listening to the whole announcement. Klaus shook his head and then let go of the doorknob.

"Well, this is fortunate," Duncan said. The Quagmires were there as well, since they always came over in the morning to trudge off to breakfast with the Baudelaires.

Of course, being out of that wrenched school for a day would seem like a very fortunate thing, regardless of what Nero had said. But, when you're stuck in a little shack for the whole day, without anything to do, it could become a really boring thing. Though, boring times are even better than times spent in that school.

Violet quickly made a game out of useless materials found in the shack, and she and Duncan began playing the game. Even games cannot keep you from being bored after awhile, as you could see from Violet and Duncan's bored expressions. Even little Sunny was bored, just watching them playing the game. The atmosphere in the shack was like one on a rainy day.

Klaus had a book with him, probably checked out from the school's library, and he was trying to read it. However, with the atmosphere inside the shack, Klaus found it difficult to read, and he was trying his hardest to just stay awake. He often found himself dozing off and not getting anywhere in his reading.

Isadora was sitting on the other side of the shack, trying to write her newest poem. She didn't want it to be a couplet; instead she wanted to write something longer, perhaps a song. She could write poems, so how much harder could a song be? But it soon proved to be harder than she thought. She tapped her pen on her notebook, trying to think of what the song could be about. Nevertheless, nothing came to mind. She had a serious case of writer's block.

Isadora sighed, and looked up to see what everyone else was doing. Violet and Duncan were playing a game with a bored expression on their faces, Sunny was watching them with the same expression, and Klaus was...asleep?

Isadora looked closer, and noticed that Klaus had fallen asleep trying to read his book. She continued to stare at Klaus, and suddenly wondered if he was dreaming. Isadora wondered what Klaus would dream of. He didn't have many good times since his parents had perished, which, in case you forgot, means "died suddenly".

From all she heard, she knew Klaus hadn't had such a great time after the tragedy. Everything that happened to him seemed to be unlucky. He'd encountered many deaths of people he came to love. It must have been hard. Isadora knew some of it, since her brother and parents had died, but Klaus had gone through much more.

Isadora, being the kind and generous person we all know and love, couldn't help but wish that she could help him. Isadora sighed, knowing that if she tried to get in the way, she'd be putting herself in danger also. She wished it wasn't so, but it was.

_He drowns in his dreams  
__An exquisite extreme I know  
__He's as damned as he seems  
__And more heaven than a heart could hold  
__And if I try to save him  
__My whole world could cave in  
__It just ain't right  
__It just ain't right_

Isadora sat back, staring at her blank sheet in her notebook. She shook her head, and decided to go back to writing couplets. Isadora thought about what to write about, and only one subject came to mind.

"I don't know what he's after  
But he's such a beautiful disaster."

She couldn't get her mind off the sleeping boy across from her. Isadora looked back up at him, and repeated the words of couplet in her head. 'I don't know what he's after, but he's such a beautiful disaster.' It was true. She didn't know what Klaus was after. She didn't know what he was going to do once he got out of this "wrenched" academy.

She just wished he wouldn't leave her. She didn't want to be separated from Klaus. She had grown quite fond of him, which here means "she secretly had a crush on him but no one knew".

Even if she told Klaus how she felt about him, it could end up in a disaster. She didn't want to get the Baudelaires in trouble or, worse, killed. It was just a mess, a mess that she didn't want to get into.

"And if I could hold on through the tears and laughter  
Would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster?"

Isadora looked at the couplet she had just wrote. It would end up a beautiful disaster. Just a disaster, and nothing more.

_Oh and I don't know  
__I don't know what he's after  
__But he's so beautiful  
__Such a beautiful disaster_  
_And if I could hold on_  
_Through the tears and the laughter  
__Would it be beautiful?  
__Or just a beautiful disaster_

Crumpled papers lay at Isadora's feet. She decided to get her mind off of Klaus and go back to writing that song. Maybe she'd write something like a fantasy.

"There's magic and myth.  
Stronger when I believe."

Isadora shook her head and scribbled out the lines. Magic and myths. Like she was going to get anywhere starting with that. Suddenly, Isadora found herself writing again, before she could register exactly what she was writing.

"He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe."

As soon as she finished with the last word, she looked it over and noticed what she wrote. With a sigh, she realized she was thinking about Klaus. Why couldn't she get him off her mind? He was disrupting her thinking space.

Isadora wished she could talk to someone, to get her mind off of writing and Klaus. She looked over at Violet and Duncan, who were half-asleep already. Sunny was lying next to them, already asleep. So, there was no one to talk to. She was stuck alone, in her thoughts of him and her song.

Isadora hoped for once that she didn't have a crush on him. It was driving her crazy. She couldn't write anymore. All she could think about was him.

He slept soundly, peacefully. Isadora looked over at him, and wondered how he could sleep peacefully, when the world around him was filled with tragedy after tragedy. If she could change all that, she would. Klaus was holding on tight to what he had, and she knew he would never let go without a fight. He was strong.

_He's magic and myth  
__As strong as what I believe  
__A tragedy with  
__More damage than a soul should see  
__And do I try to change him  
__So hard not to blame him  
__Hold on tight  
__Hold on tight_

It just seemed like yesterday when the Baudelaires had walked into Isadora's life. She remembered when her brother stuck up for them, and invited them to sit with her brother and she.

'He was nice from the start,' Isadora thought, still looking over at Klaus. Maybe that's why she developed a crush on him. At least she had friends now. She remembered what it was like before the Baudelaires came to Prufrock. Isadora hated it more than anything, and just wanted to leave and never come back. With the Baudelaires here, though, she felt more content than she ever did.

It would be a miracle if she could get out of this school. Isadora didn't have much luck with miracles, but she still believed in them.

Klaus stirred, and Isadora looked to see if he would wake up, but he just kept on sleeping. It was amazing that Klaus could remain brave throughout everything.

Isadora got another idea for a couplet and wrote it out.

"He's soft to the touch but frayed at the end he breaks,  
He's never enough, and still he's more than I can take."

Isadora read over the couplet, and was about to throw it out like the others. But, instead, she hesitated, and then carefully ripped out the page. She folded the paper into a small square and then hid it in the back of her notebook. Truth be told, she loved her couplets about Klaus. But if anyone saw them, then she would have to explain, and she didn't want that. She usually threw out all her recent couplets, but it was getting hard, since that was all she wrote.

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
__But he's only happy hysterical  
__I'm searching for some kind of miracle  
__Waited so long  
__So long_

_He's soft to the touch_  
_But frayed at the end he breaks  
__He's never enough  
__And still he's more than I can take_

Isadora smiled to herself as she uncrumpled her pages at her feet. She smoothed the pages out and then folded them, placing them in the back of her notebook. She was not going to throw out her perfectly good work.

A noise sounded throughout the shack, a scrambling of some kind. Isadora saw it was Klaus, just waking up from his little "nap". He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, straightening up and fixing his book. He looked up and locked eyes with Isadora.

He softly smiled at her, causing Isadora to smile back. Isadora went back to her notebook, titling the page 'Beautiful Disaster'. The song would be about a boy, the "beautiful disaster". Soon, Isadora was writing the song from her couplets she had written.

Klaus watched her write for a minute, with a small smile. He put his glasses back on and started reading where he had left off.

Isadora was almost finished with her poem, before stealing a glance at Klaus one more time. She would wait, wait for him to come around.

She would hold on, and it wouldn't be a beautiful disaster. It would just be beautiful.


End file.
